Awakening
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Joseph wakes up after the fight against Kars, and he sees a beautiful man beside him. He might've fallen in love. (For caejoseweek 2017 prompt: free day)


**Awakening**

Joseph opened his eyes, but at first he didn't see anything, which made him doubt that he'd actually opened them.

Then there was suddenly light, and Joseph closed his eyes immediately, groaning at the pain that light had caused him. It was too much.

He heard some faint gasps and someone was probably talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Every sound was muffled to him.

* * *

He didn't know how much time passed, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was able to keep them open. It wasn't hurting that much.

\- We'll leave you alone -, he heard a voice say, but he couldn't see who said it.

The only person he could see was what he assumed was an angel: this man was beautiful, despite being covered in bandages, with his blond hair and his green eyes. Yes, he must've been an angel.

* * *

\- Hey beautiful -, he said then. He hadn't seen himself and he probably didn't look that great, but damn it he was going to try to at least get his phone number anyways.

The man smiled and chuckled, which made Joseph smile as well.

\- They must be giving you something very strong for you to act like this -, he said, and god he had such a beautiful voice too. Also that accent… was he Italian?

Wow, a beautiful Italian man. Joseph had been lucky.

\- Are you from here? -, Joseph asked then. He needed to know.

The man chuckled again.

\- Yes, Jojo, I'm from here -, he replied.

\- … How, how do you know my name? -, Joseph asked.

\- I guessed -, the man said. He was smirking and if Joseph hadn't been so distracted by how pretty he was, he would've thought that there was something wrong with that smirk, that the man probably knew something that he didn't.

\- Wow… It must be destiny -, he muttered.

\- You have no idea -, the man said, sliding his hand across Joseph's arm and taking his hand. His hold was really strong, and Joseph saw that he was crying.

\- No, why are you crying? -, he said, trying to reach him with his free hand to dry his tears but as he was stretching his arm, he noticed that he was missing something, and by something he meant his hand.

What… Where did it go?

* * *

As he was starting to panic about that, he heard the man saying:

\- I'm so glad you're alive, Jojo -.

It was at that exact moment that Joseph remembered everything.

* * *

\- Oh god, it's you -, he said, and he started crying too because he'd never believed… He hadn't dared hoping…

\- Caesar, Caesar it's you -.

\- Yes, Jojo, it's me -, Caesar replied. He was really there; he was really talking to him.

\- You're alive -, Joseph cried out, - You're alive! -.

He groaned as Caesar pulled him into a tight hug, but he didn't care. He could feel him, he could touch him. He was alive and who cared that it was hurting?

\- I'm sorry -, Joseph muttered then, his voice trembling, - Caesar, I'm so sorry -.

\- It's fine Jojo, really -, Caesar replied, then he sighed of relief, - I thought you weren't going to make it -.

Joseph chuckled.

\- I couldn't leave you alone now, could I? -, he said, and Caesar laughed too.

What a pretty sound.

* * *

He felt Caesar's cupping his face and soon they were kissing. It had been way too long since their last kiss.

Joseph had really missed it.

\- Look at us -, he said once they pulled away, - We're such losers -.

\- You were the one who was flirting with me -, Caesar laughed, - And you didn't even recognize me! -.

\- Hey! -, Joseph exclaimed, but he was chuckling too, - Can't help that you're pretty -.

* * *

They kissed again and again and again.

Joseph was still a bit confused about a lot of stuff. The drugs they were giving him were doing a good job at keeping him numb, but he was sure about one thing: Caesar was there.

He was alive, and he wasn't imagining it.

He wasn't. It was real.

Somehow they both made it, and he was so glad they did.

* * *

He was suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe he was going to take a quick nap; yes, that was what he was going to do.

He smiled, closing his eyes, and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was a pair of green eyes.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I took inspiration from a tumblr post that i can't find for the life of me, but it was about a person at the hospital that had been so drugged out that they didn't recognize they s/o and they started to flirt with them. It was so caejose and I had to so something about it.

Also Caesar lives AU ftw.

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


End file.
